Tinha medo que fosse verdade
by Bianca Evans
Summary: Uma pequena historia T/L


**Tinha medo que fosse verdade…**

Era um sábado ensolarado, ela, Lílian Evans uma garota nem muito baixa, nem muito alta, de cabelos ruivos compridos e lisos e com belíssimos olhos verdes estava sentada em um canto do jardim, pensativa e com os olhos marejados.

Ele Tiago Potter um garoto alto e forte, cabelos pretos em desalinho e olhos castanho-esverdeados estava deitado na grama no jardim, cercado por seus amigos, mesmo eles falando o tempo todo e tentando anima-lo, ele estava avoado e com os olhos tristes e marejados, como se segurasse a todo o custo as lagrimas que queriam sair de seus olhos.

Depois de algum tempo ela resolveu se levantar, não adiantava ficar ali, não ia resolver nada, muito menos adiantava chorar por coisas que haviam acontecido há quase dois meses atrás.  
_**  
Flashback**___

- Bom dia Lily – cumprimentou Tiago galanteados e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios assim que viu a ruiva descer as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- É Evans, Potter! - murmurou ela mais por hábito do que por estar de mau-humor ou mesmo irritada com o garoto que a cumprimentava.

- É seria um ótimo nome… Lílian Evans Potter - falou ele sonhador abraçando a garota pela cintura.

- Me solta, Potter – respondeu a garota tentando se livrar do abraço do maroto, agora começando a se irritar.

- Tudo que meu anjo ruivo quiser - respondeu ele dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva e a soltando sorrindo.

Lílian saiu de perto do maroto e foi em direção à saída do buraco do retrato. Sua distração era tanta em pensar no _**atrevido do Potter**__ que nem reparou onde estava indo. Quando voltou a prestar atenção onde estava foi tarde, deu de cara com Severo Snape e David Smilking, dois Sonserinos insuportáveis._

- Olha se não é a sangue-ruim da Evans - caçoou Snape, apontando para a menina. Lílian virou-se de costas apenas e continuou andando, tinha que sair logo dali. Há muito parara de se preocupar com os insultos dos Sonserinos, apenas tinha o maior cuidado para não ter que encontra-los a toda hora.

- Vai fugir Evans? – perguntou o outro rindo e correndo até a frente da garota impedindo que ela continuasse seu caminho – Nem parece que é da Grifinoria.

- Não estou fugindo, Smilking, só não quero ter que azarar você e seu amiguinho - respondeu ela ironicamente encarando o Sonserino e continuando a andar.

- Ai que medo dela – zombou Snape rindo.

- Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Snape – ameaçou Lílian tirando a varinha do bolso das vestes, tão rápido que os dois pareceram se assustar por um momento.

- Então faça – provocou Snape, também sacando a varinha, assim como Smilking.

- Vamos sangue-ruim, quero ver se você tem tanta coragem quanto diz ter - completou Smilking ainda rindo.

- Vamos ver se você sabe se defender sem o idiota do seu namoradinho, sangue-ruim – falou Snape venenoso colocando a varinha em posição de combate – Expelliar…

Mas ele não acabou de pronunciar o feitiço porque foi atingido nas costas por um raio vermelho que o fez dar três cambalhotas no ar e cair desacordado no fim docorredor. Sem saber o que fazer, já que seu _**mestre**__ tinha sido atingido a única reação de Smilking foi sair correndo arrastando Snape para longe da garota com uma cara espantada. Lílian não entendeu, ela não tinha feito nenhum feitiço. Pelo menos não com a varinha. Virou-se para trás na intenção de sair o mais rápido possível dali, não queria ter a __**infelicidade**__de cruzar com outro Sonserino, e deu de cara com Tiago Potter, com a varinha erguida e uma expressão que ela jamais tinha visto no seu rosto._

Não expressava mais aquele brilho maroto e brincalhão que ela sempre via no maroto, agora demonstravam ódio e desprezo, enquanto ele acompanhava com o olhar os dois Sonserinos se afastarem.

- Foi você que fez aquilo com o Snape, Potter? – perguntou Lílian mais educada do que costumava ser com ele, afinal ele tinha salvado sua pele, e ela podia ser estressada na maioria das vezes, mais não era ingrata.

- É fui eu - respondeu ele em um fio de voz, ainda percorrendo os olhos para ver se os dois Sonserinos tinham mesmo ido embora.

- Obrigada. Se não fosse você, não sei o que teria acontecido – agradeceu a garota meigamente – com certeza aqueles dois teriam me azarado.

- Não foi nada – respondeu Tiago dessa vez mais gentil – eu apenas estava passando por aqui e vi aqueles dois te chamando de você-sabe-o-quê.

- Eu não ligo mais para isso - respondeu Lílian dando de ombros e se aproximando do maroto que agora tinha uma expressão de duvida

– O que foi? - Tem uma coisa que o Ranhoso falou que não sai da minha cabeça- falou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos acanhando-os ainda mais em sinal de embaraço – Ele perguntou se você sabia se defender sem o seu namorado.

- E o que tem isso? – perguntou Lílian com uma expressão ainda mais confusa do que o moreno.

- Quem é o seu namorado? – perguntou ele de supetão.

- Não sei de onde você e o Snape tiraram isso. Que eu saiba eu não tenho namorado - respondeu ela ficando vermelha ao perceber que em sua primeira conversa civilizada com Tiago Potter eles tinham tocado nesse assunto - E eu acho que se tivesse um, com certeza eu saberia.

- Que bom - falou Tiago respirando mais aliviado, como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso de suas costas, mais ficando ainda mais encabulado ao perceber o que tinha dito. Lílian rio da confusão do maroto, mais ficou tão vermelha quanto a cor de seus cabelos, o que realmente não era pouca coisa.  
- Quero dizer… que pena… não… - tentou concertar o menino mais ficando ainda mais confuso. Dessa vez Lílian não pode deixar de rir do constrangimento do garoto. - Quero dizer… se você estivesse namorando não saberia o que fazer - falou ele abaixando a cabeça desanimado.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lílian.

- Mesmo você não acreditando eu gosto muito de você! Mais do que você pensa - respondeu ele voltando a encarar a ruiva.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian meio abobada.

- Sabe eu… eu… eu te… eu te amo, Lily – falou o maroto olhando ela de uma forma doce, e ao mesmo tempo chegando mais perto dela. Eles ficaram separados apenas por alguns poucos centímetros, que para Tiago pareciam metros quando ele foi, aos poucos, quebrando a infinita distancia até que seus lábios se tocaram docemente.

Lílian parecia ter sida levada ao céu com o simples toque do maroto e retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade do moreno. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, seus pulmões começaram a pedir desesperadamente por ar, os dois se separarem lentamente, ambos ainda com os olhos fechados.

Assim que abriu os olhos Lílian pareceu ter entendido o que realmente tinha feito. Tinha beijado Tiago Potter o grande idiota, galinha e arrogante do Potter. Não importava que ela tivesse quase ido ao céu com o simples toque dos lábios dele, o que importava que fosse ele, Tiago Potter que tinha feito se sentir assim. E sem pensar em outra coisa mais inteligente para se fazer, saindo correndo, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.  
_**  
Fim do Flashback.  
**___

Depois desse dia Tiago tentou várias vezes falar com a ruiva mais ela estava sempre acompanhada de sua amigas, e sempre que ele se aproximava ela arranjava um jeito de fugir, sem deixar ele dizer nenhuma palavra. Depois do que o maroto tinha falado e do beijo, Lílian ficou um pouco abalada.

Não podia negar que sempre gostava do maroto, mesmo antes do que ele falara. Mais depois da declaração teve certeza de que ele gostava dela de verdade, que ela não era só um desafio para ele. Depois daquele dia Tiago Potter, o grande encrenqueiro, não foi mais visto em detenções, ou mesmo se agarrando com uma garota pelos corredores da escola. Ele estava sempre ao lado de Sirius, Remo e Pedro, mais já não era como antes. Agora estava sempre galado e emburrado. Além de um terrível mau-humor com quem lhe perguntava se ele estava bem.

Lílian, a monitora –certinha, matinha a pose de inabalável, mais por várias vezes se viu tentada a ir falar com o moreno. Vê-lo daquele jeito, a fazia se sentir culpada e arrependida. Afinal ela também gostava dele, mais era orgulhosa demais para admirar, até para si mesma. Agora que faltavam apenas duas semanas para as aulas acabarem e eles deixarem Hogwarts, Tiago sabia que se não fizesse alguma coisa ia perdeu sua ruiva para sempre. **"Perder sua ruiva?"** ironizou. Como alguém pode perder alguma coisa que nunca foi sua de verdade.

Lílian caminhava lentamente de volta ao castelo, talvez se juntar às amigas que estavam estudando para os exames que começariam no dia seguinte seria uma boa opção para passar o tempo, mesmo que ela já soubesse a matéria de cor e salteado. E talvez na presença das amigas pudesse se animar um pouco e parar de pensar nele.

Quando Tiago viu a ruiva sozinha andando pelos jardins para voltar ao castelo ele se levantou em um pulo, assustando seus amigos que há muito já tinham desistido de animá-lo e se preocupavam apenas com suas próprias conversas.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Sirius, o único que sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido para o amigo estar tão desanimado.

- Fazer algo que eu devia ter feito a muito tempo. - respondeu ele se distanciando em direção ao castelo, deixando Remo e Pedro sem entender nada. Assim que entrou no castelo vasculhou o Grande Salão à procura da ruiva, mais ela já não estava mais lá, e Tiago à viu na ponta das escadas que a levaria até as torres. Correu até onde ela estava alcançando-a quando ela já tinha subido o primeiro lance de escadas.

- Evans agente precisa conversar – falou ele ainda ofegante e a puxando pelo braço fazendo ela o encarar.

Lílian ficou paralisada, tentando em vão achar um meio de fugir dali, mas desistiu e se conformou que o melhor era ouvir o que o maroto tinha a dizer. Vendo que ela não fugiria Tiago continuou.

- Por que você saiu correndo? – perguntou ele, com a voz baixinha, como se contasse um segredo para a ruiva.

- Por que eu fiquei com medo - respondeu ela corando, sem nem saber o porque de ter respondido aquilo para ele.

- Medo do quê? – repetiu Tiago sem entender, será que a garota tinha achado que ele ia a atacar ele ou alguma coisa parecida?

- Do que você me disse não ser verdade – respondeu a garota em um fio de voz, como se tivesse medo do garoto ouvir.

- Mas é claro que é verdade – respondeu, parecendo ofendido – Eu TE AMO, e isso nunca vai mudar.

Lílian ficou sem ação por algum tempo, agora seria o momento perfeito pra dizer que também o amava e os dois viveriam felizes para sempre, mais não foi o que ela fez. Foi quando sentiu o garoto a soltar.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou ao ver o maroto se afastando dela, com o semblante triste.

- Vou voltar para os jardins. - disse, ainda mais desanimado - Você não acredita em mim, não adianta repetir isso um milhão de vezes, se você não acredita. É uma batalha que está perdida e eu já cansei de tentar me convencer do contrario. - respondeu ainda de costas para a ruiva que se aproximava dele a cada palavra.

- E se eu te disser que não está perdida? E que você sempre esteve certo quando dizia que eu era apaixonada por você? – perguntou a ruiva muito próxima ao ouvido do garoto, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo se arrepiasse com a proximidade.

- Eu seria o garoto mais feliz do mundo – respondeu ele, ainda de costas mais sorrindo – E então, eu sempre estive certo, ou não? - completou depois de algum tempo, já que a garota não falava mais nada.

- Sempre – respondeu, fazendo o moreno virar-se para ela, a encarando como se ainda não tivesse entendido as palavras da menina.

Eles estavam novamente a poucos centímetros, e novamente os poucos centímetros se pareciam metros, mas dessa vez não só para Tiago. Então o garoto venceu os** 'muitos metros'** que os separavam e encostou seus lábios nos da ruiva, mais sem a beijar.

- Dessa vez você não vai correr? - ele perguntou já com os lábios colados com os da garota.

- Não – ela respondeu, fechando os olhos querendo gravar aquele momento pra sempre em suas lembranças - Por que eu também te amo. Quando a ruiva disse isso, capturou os lábios do moreno docemente, fazendo com que novamente sentisse a maravilhosa sensação de estar no céu.

****

(N/A) Escrevi essa fic, do nada! Estava na F&B, e do nada ela simplesmente **apareceu** na minha cabeça! Espero que gOstem! BjO


End file.
